


[冬叉盾叉普通人梗]家（虐心）

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Other - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>内容为普通人梗没有超能力，Steve和Bucky设定为一对异卵双胞胎，Rumlow是大他们10岁的大哥。但他以前不顾家的行为让兄弟们不耻，而母亲更当没这个儿子，直到母亲病危他才被“请”回家……</p><p>人物属于漫威，性格OoC</p>
            </blockquote>





	[冬叉盾叉普通人梗]家（虐心）

正文 第一节

"Hey，Steve。我回来了。"带着忧愁的笑容出现在秀气的娃娃脸上，让人感觉这不但没破坏这张美感的脸，反到为他增添了其他的迷人感觉

"Steve，美人儿，你的小Bucky回来了。"一个黑发棕眼的邋遢男人窝在沙发里，像地痞一样在对着娃娃脸青年挤眉弄眼

"你他妈怎么回来了！"在看到男人时，漂亮的脸孔笑意退却变得扭曲。他上前揪住男人衣领将他提起来

"要不是你的好哥哥Steve，我还不稀罕在这里。"鄙夷地斜睨着青年人漂亮的脸，"他现在连绑架这么不入流的事情都做……"

"你给我闭嘴！"一个巴掌抽在男人脸上，将他打躺在身后的沙发上。男人挣动了半天才让自己坐起身，舔掉嘴唇上溢出的血珠，如果不是Steve没给他松绑的话，他早就打回去了

“你他妈不是10几年都没沾过这个家了吗？你还当它是你家？”比现在的他要强壮的年轻人掐着他的脖子，把他按进皮质沙发的靠背里

“Bucky，停下。”身边另一侧的沙发下陷，另一个金发蓝眼也很强壮的男人坐在旁边，他看了下棕发青年的蓝眼。“妈妈是让我们找他回来，不是让你掐死他。”

“Bucky，你这小村姑，你应该学学Steve小公主……”被金发男人一拳擂在胃部的人痛苦地绻缩起上身，这兄弟俩怎么都下手这么狠

“Rumlow如果你再废话。”金发的甜心捏开他的嘴巴，笑容温柔但目光含怒，“我就让你把这两个芭比娃娃吃下去。”

旁边一金发一棕发的芭比娃娃笑盈盈地冲着他，就像这两个小家伙刚出生那时，他们也这么甜甜地对着他笑。

Steve和Bucky是Shield家族的异卵双胞胎，两个风格迥异却各有各耀眼特色的小家伙，而他这个长子相比就没什么特色了。跟这两兄弟站一起，套用老辈人一句话，两兄弟是天下掉下来，他是土里挖出来的。这两兄弟刚出生时，他就慨叹，这两个小家伙就是芭比真假公主！结果被母亲一个爆栗敲得额头肿起老高，父亲说他和他的性格像。

他的家族是个富庶的大家族，母亲美丽聪颖干练，父亲帅气精明还富有冒险精神。不过这冒险精神却让母亲头痛，母亲总说父亲是蒙化未开喜欢这些原始的运动，而父亲却说人总是存在原始的劣性根需要运动来发泄。而他偏偏就是继承了父亲这个缺点，他也爱死了冒险精神，他连爱好都和父亲一样

他们父子共同爱上了勇敢者的运动——跳伞！母亲从一开始就极力反对，但是15岁的他还是和父亲一起去参加这个运动，母亲经常负气将父子两闭在门外。两个小天使总是背着母亲偷偷拿好吃的给他们，直到那一天，他们的父亲在跳伞竞赛中意外身亡。他那天刚从18岁成人礼上回到家，就被崩溃的母亲抱个满怀，母亲只是痛哭却一句话也说不出，两兄弟也一左一右地拉着他的袖子泣不成声。“哥哥，你去叫醒爸爸！你去……”三个泪人将他围在“围墙”正中，他才明白了父亲已经永远离开他们了

在葬礼结束当天，母亲就逼他立誓再也不碰跳伞这是原始又危险的“死亡运动”。但是跳伞是他也是父亲的梦想，他怎么能舍弃梦想！母亲于是指着他的鼻尖说：“你要是选择不放弃跳伞，我就没生过你这儿子！”

他当即双膝跪地，向母亲表达他不可能放弃梦想，然后绕过石化的母亲背起行囊逃离了家。在身后，一辆车子里，双胞胎兄弟使劲敲着车窗大喊：“哥哥你回来！”“哥哥你别走！”

“你离开时，我和Bucky才8岁！而妈妈也从那时开始性情大变，她郁郁寡欢，整日以泪洗面。结果这10多年来你杳无音信，你就这么凭空消失了，哥哥！”金发男人的手劲按得他太阳穴很痛

“Steve，我的兄弟只有你，他不配当我哥。”棕发年轻人的蓝眼冰冷彻骨，他真希望目光能杀人，他一定将眼前的男人千刀万剐

“你真风光，有名跳伞运动员。”Bucky拿出一本跳伞运动杂志，封面就是他。背景是他参加的竞赛，他成长的地方在图片里缩小成一块块小格花花绿绿，一览无遗。

“你他妈就该跟你的翼形伞一起呆在收藏箱里，你哪还记得这里？你回来干吗！”Steve拦住他Bucky拿着杂志想甩他脸的手

“你看看这是谁？”Steve将一张泛黄的老旧纸页举到他眼前，是他们父亲的竞赛图片

“你再看看这个！”Steve将他的头按在前方的茶几上，那上面是他们父亲出殡的照片，旁边的是他的死亡报道。“妈妈已经失去爸爸了，你还想让她再失去谁！”

“Steve，放开我。你难道是想把我和爸爸葬在一起吗？”结果他的头被揪起狠狠地磕上了茶几

“你只会污了爸爸陵寝里的土地。”Bucky那一下撞得他双眼发花，估计头被磕破了

“妈妈病危了。”Steve淡淡的一句话让Rumlow瞬间清醒

“你说什么？”他挣开Bucky跨向Steve的方向，但因双手被绑在身后失去平衡的身体向前倒去，金发青年毫不客气地将他推到了地上，后腰被茶几硌得生疼

“如果不是妈妈说要见你，你以为我会去找你？”踏在腰上的脚碾磨着他受伤的皮肉

“你是直接打昏了绑回来的。”腹部又被Bucky补了一脚，这次连胆汁都想吐出来了

“我们要去医院看妈妈，你最好是别在惹她生气。”拿起水果刀，Steve割断了他手上的绳索，最后附在他耳边。“演个好儿子，演个好哥哥。

第二节  
“Steve，没有他也许妈妈和我们会过得更好。”坐在车内的棕发青年与冰川一样冷清漂亮的蓝眼里带着斥责

“Bucky，相信我，如果不是妈妈要想见他我宁愿这辈子都不见他。”驾驶位的金发青年双手紧得想把方向盘捏坏，他瞟见后视镜里自己的脸色可以说是难看的

“是他先弃我们而去，他怎么还有脸出现？”Bucky一想起那胆小的逃避做法就想直接掐死那个男人，“你当时就不应该拦我，让我直接拧断他的脖子。”

“那你不成杀人犯了？”Steve天空湛蓝迷人的眼里都是不赞同，为这人去犯重大罪行只会脏了自己的手。“而且妈妈想见他，你知道现在妈妈的情况。”

不需多做说明，他只是一个眼神过去他兄弟就明了。他们母亲的情况，不是太乐观，所以母亲的心愿是第一位。汽车驶入停车场，正副驾驶座的门打开，两位明星般长相和气质的青年分别走出来

“起来吧，睡美人儿。”Steve绕到车后，抬手打开后备车箱盖，里面的男人正脸色发青地捶着后车盖。从里面坐起身，也没理两个高大挺拔的青年，而是蹲在地上干呕，因为没吃东西所以只吐出了粘痰

这两个家伙不让他上车就罢了，他可以自己想办法过来，他们竟把他当货一样塞进了后备箱！被关在那么狭小的空间里，剧烈的颠簸让Rumlow产生的昏眩感比他从几千尺的高空跳下来还强烈，他有充足的理由认为司机就是特意挑选了一条崎岖的路来行驶的

“别装了。”Bucky鄙视地斜视着全身软绵绵像无骨生物的男人，“你对着镜头从高空跳下来时，可没见你吐得这么厉害。”

“我还以为你不要看，有关我的事情，呕……”他真没想到Bucky意会收看他的跳伞直播，然后青年的鞋底亲吻了他的脸

“我只想看你什么时候会摔死！”青年说话时表情认真得就像他在祈祷这事快点发生

“他绝对说得是真的。”金发青年对着棕色青年的背景温柔一笑，再看向男人的面孔笑容瓦解，他丢下一块手绢语气淡漠。“擦擦你的脸，别让妈妈担心认为我们虐待你。”

"事你们都做了还敢承担后果，公主变成巫婆了。"小声地不满嘟哝，结果被金发青年一把揪住后脑头发拖到面前

“警告你，一会见到了妈妈，不该说的别说。”这家伙的手劲快害得他头皮脱落了，他是他们杀父仇人吗？

“那就按我们排演好的说？”离家浪荡子的浪荡风格，最后被青年镐着领子拎出了车库

“Bucky，你哥哥回来了吗？”躺在床上虚弱的老妇人询问着他的小儿子，虽然已是年迈，但岁月没有打磨掉她优雅的气质

“他在车库，一会就上来看你了，妈妈。”青年瞪着一双蓝眼像迷失小动物般，老妇人用瘦弱的手扶上青年光滑的脸颊目光慈祥

“你知道我在说Brock，你的另一个哥哥。”听到那个名字有如禁忌，青年脸上的所有表情在一刻间凝固，他沉下脸一逼拒人千里的样子。但老妇人依旧笑得温柔，“他也是我和爸爸的儿子，也是你们的哥哥，你们以前很喜欢他的，不记得了？”

“我忘了，Steve会把……他带过来。”不想惹母亲不愉快，Bucky把到嘴边的混蛋和渣子咽了回去

“妈妈，你还好吗？”随后进来的Steve亲吻了母亲的额头，然后坐在床边注视着世界上他最爱的女性之一。“看，谁来了？”闪身露出身后的人，床上虚弱的身体兴奋地一振

“Brock!"妇人虚弱的身体无法自己起身，在Steve和Bucky之前，比他们瘦小的男人将老妇人的背揽在自己怀中，将自己当做她的靠背

“Brock.Rumlow.Shield！”响亮的一个嘴巴抽了过去，男人被抽得偏了头但身子还直直地挺在那里拥抱着妇人，看得两位青年嘴角不约而同上挑。老妇人瘦弱的手颤颤发抖，苍白的脸拥有了一层红色

“Brock!我总算在我有生之年还能再见你一次，你这不孝顺的儿子，我怎么养了个白眼狼！你这没良心的小混蛋，你都不回来看我们，你都……”老妇人因过度激动导致呼吸不均匀，而男人则承受着老妇人的一次次捶打

“妈妈，你先休息会儿。”Steve轻柔将老妇人接过来，帮她塞好被角。想拉着Rumlow走出病房时，老妇人出手抓着他的手腕“Bucky，你们先出去。”

“Steve，我想让Brock回家。”老妇人现在瞳孔的虹膜已经轻淡得没有颜色了，“你爸爸已经不在了，不能再丢了你哥哥。”然后老妇人放手，向他挥挥手示意他去找他的兄弟们

Steve踏出病房，在一个比较偏僻的地方Bucky果然把略瘦的男人扔到了墙上。扶着墙壁起身的男人向Bucky微笑着吐出一口血沫，然后挥出一拳打中Bucky，将高大的年轻人撂倒在地

“够了！”Steve拧住男人的手臂让他跪倒在地上，Bucky又给了不能反抗的人一拳

“你他妈的就不应该出现！”青年两手捏住男人的脖子，手上的青筋迸出，男人的脸色也憋得通红，然后他将Steve扔在了Bucky身上

"Fuck！是他妈的我自己回来的吗？啊？"男人面红耳赤地对着地上的青年大吼,并烦躁地来回踱步

“是不是你自愿回来的。”Steve拉起Bucky愤怒地看着暴走的男人，然后他指着男人的鼻尖一张脸涨得比男人还红，“你要是愿意，你也不会十几年连个音信都没回，如果不是那些直播，我们都他妈的不知道你是生是死！你宁可对着摄像机拿着你的伞对着观众微笑，也不肯回来跟我们说句你他妈的还活着！”

“你们不是在直播里见到我还活着且有说有笑吗。”他不是不想回家，他也思念着母亲牵挂着兄弟，他也心恋着家。但是，家却跟他的梦想是如此、如此的格格不入，家人疼他、理解他，但是梦想不会等待任何人只能是他去实现，而家是他最后的避风港

“那你就该在Steve找到你时，就抱着你的伞消失，而不是被他打晕带回来！”Bucky还未等站稳脚跟就扑向了男人，两个人扭打在一起，Steve走过去把Rumlow拽出来一个重拳打得他眼前一阵漆黑

“Brock.Rumlow.Shield，你根本就是Shield家的耻辱，你这自私自利的逃兵！”金发男人一膝横在他颈肩处，澄澈的蓝眼前有些迷蒙，他曾经真的很爱、很爱他的大哥

“Steve，他都不曾回来看我们甚至是一眼也好，不必为这种垃圾伤感。”Bucky扭过头不看他们，明明恨他的逃离但他脑里总是闪过他们三人一起的快乐时光，但这人自己摧毁了它们

“James.Barnes.Shield,Steve.Rogers.shield，你们说够了没？”男人瞪着被打出淤血的眼睛，“你们以为我没在你们9岁生日时看过你们？还是你们认为上次妈妈哮喘病发是谁送她去的医院？我他妈就是个铁石心肠！”

“你……”金发青年征住了

“那也是你把妈妈气得哮喘发作吧！就因为你那狗屁梦想！”Bucky抢了话，他不想给这人抵赖的机会

“她看到是我送她去的医院，竟然连病都不治就想走，她说除非我滚出她的视线。”男人充血的眼白更加艳红，他单手搓起头顶的头发，手掌撑着头。“后来妈妈不是怕我影响你们不让你们见我的,她就害怕你们也……”为了不想惹母亲情绪波动，他就尽量不出现，每年兄弟们的生日或是什么节日他都会乔装打扮在一个角落里偷偷看着他们经过，母亲下过最后通牒除非他抛弃跳伞，否则他就不是这个家的成员。梦想和家，他到底应该如何真正取舍？

“你这不过是借口，你要是在乎我们，你当初就不应该抛弃我们。”金发青年的一拳打在地面上

“那我问你们，你们为什么那么珍惜Shield和平维护机构？”男人的眼光在两个青年间流转

“因为那是爸爸存在过的证明，爸爸投入了多少心思在建立和平上！”Bucky的口水吐在男人脏兮兮的脸上

“它是爸爸前半生的心血，跳伞是他后半生的追求。”男人指了指Steve的口袋，青年这才发现在疯狂震动的手机，接起后青年脸色大变

“妈妈情况不稳定，我们赶紧回去！”三人拔腿向回跑，他们才发现，Rumlow竟然比他们奔跑得更快

“妈妈！”兄弟三人同时冲向昏睡中的母亲，床上的人慢悠悠睁开双眼，苍白的手指摸上Rumlow挂彩的脸颊

“你们打架了？”苦恼的表情让女人看来情况更糟

“我们兄弟这么多年没见，太过激动了。”看着病入膏肓母亲的倦容，痛一点点弥满心间

“Brock，别怨妈妈。”妇人笑着流泪，“你爸爸把跳伞当梦想，结果他的梦想带走了他。我不想因为同样的梦想，再失去你，所以我出于私心要你做个你无法做的决择。”颤颤微微的手捧着儿子的脸，几乎失去颜色的瞳孔温柔地看着他

“妈妈，我听你的，不跳伞了！”“Brock，你继续你的梦想吧。”咬牙说出口的二人同时一愣

“妈妈你？”愣住不止是Rumlow，他的双胞弟弟也不解，母亲当年不就是为了这个梦想才不让他进家门？

“它曾经是你爸爸的梦想，在意外出现前我虽然头痛这行为，但我还算不反对。”母亲的声音越来越微弱，“到你这里，我不该扼杀你的梦想，所以你可以继续。”

“你们两个过来。”向着青年们招招手，两位年轻人蹲在床的另一边，老妇人执起三人的手放在一起。“Steve、Bucky，你们答应我，别赶哥哥走，你们要让他回家，别犯和我一样的错误。”

“不！妈妈，错在我，错在我……”Rumlow已经很多年没有这么流过眼泪了，老妇人温柔地笑着，她的孩子们又在一起了

“妈妈！”单一不再有频率的声音从心电监护仪里传出，一条绿色水平线无情地从左至右贯穿屏幕

“Shield夫人已经去世了，你们节哀吧。”医生也悲伤地摘下眼镜

“如果你们，还是无法接受我，那我……”Bucky将Rumlow后半截的话撞在了车前盖上

“如果不是妈妈让你回家，我当然想你滚蛋！”相对Bucky的冲动Steve安静得可怕

“我自己打车回去。”Bucky的眼神在说着随你便最好你别回来，但Steve却拉住了他。“我可不想再坐后备箱。”

当他被推搡进后座时，Rumlow还是喜欢小村姑的直率，像小公主这种文明人的狡诈他果然适合单纯的原始社会

“你们回来了，Brock。你的运动器械刚刚我放到客厅那里了。”一位上年纪的老管家走了下来，一指客厅角落里的器械，那是个伞包

“谁他妈的信誓旦旦地说听妈妈的话？”Bucky揪着Rumlow的领子拎起他

“Bucky，妈妈说过让他继续他的梦想。”Steve的好言相劝让Rumlow浑身一紧，他的气场可不是这么说的，“Mr Phillips请您把这些东西都烧了。”

“你说什么！”Rumlow在力气上不是Bucky的对手，他只能看着Steve把他的运动服和伞交给管家，然后被点燃

“妈妈说可以你继续梦想，但她也想让你回家。”金发青年的压迫感什么时候变这么强了？Steve拎过他，“听着Rumlow，妈妈说你可以继续跳伞，但我们只想让你老实呆在家里。”

第一节

“Brock，你知道。你的弟弟们，他们只是思想太过极端了，也许他们不想一再地失去。”Phillips先生苍老的脸庞上写着悲伤，这两兄弟这么做无疑是折断了Shield家长子的梦想羽翼，不让鸟在天空翱翔的唯一途径就是把他困在地面上，不管用什么方法

“我知道，我了解。”也许如今的结果都是他咎由自取，他不想找借口去责怪别人

“孩子，但是这次。我觉得他们是过分了，他们毁了你的梦想。”Phillips满怀愧疚地摸摸他头顶，就像他小时候调皮被打了过后他时常做的那样。“而我充当了帮凶，对不起啊。”

“被毁了的只是我的运动器械。”Rumlow看了眼苍老的老人，Phillips先生和父亲是生死相交的好兄弟。与其说他是他家的管家，到不如说他是个叔叔更为贴切，他拍拍自己的胸口。“梦想永远留在这里。”

“你和你爸爸真像。”叹口气老Phillips表情变得沉重，“你爸爸追着他的梦想离开了，你妈妈也去找你爸爸团聚了。只剩下你们兄弟三人了，答应我，不要让同一个梦想……”老人哽咽着说不下去了

“我答应，今后踏踏实实地。”倒了杯温水拿给老人，“我们还有四个人，还有您，我不会再让你们为我担心。”

此后的Rumlow他真的不再心心恋着跳伞，他白天做快递员，晚上则去练习拳击。男人果然还是要靠拳头和汗水发泄自己多余的精力，他每次都疲惫值爆表地回来，累得他顾不上兄弟两的冷嘲热讽。就这样消耗自己多余的精力，他就不会一有时间就想着相关跳伞的事情，这样也不会让Phillips先生成天忧心忡忡地怕他什么时候再拿起行囊回归跳伞的怀抱

但过度的强度疲惫锻炼时间久了就会成为习惯，后来这些不再能成为让他无暇去想跳伞的帮助，而是让他练得精力更加旺胜。这天飘着雪花，等他回到家时，他才反应过来他下意识地走进跳伞器械专卖店，又鬼使神差地买了新的伞包

“Bucky……你……快回来……”Steve虚弱的声音断断续续地从手机话筒里传来，急得在外对面的Bucky如坐针毡。“你？还是……要去跳伞……”

“Stev……”电话通讯嘎然中止，屏幕一片漆黑。而Rumlow跨进家门就见到一个气若游丝的Steve，他捂住侧腹的指间汩汩向外冒着鲜血，他的脸上没有一点血色

“你别管我……你去管……你的伞……”Steve负气不让Rumlow碰，但男人只是翻出绷带帮他包扎伤口

“你得去医院处理一下了。”男人皱着眉，Steve的血流量还是很大，看来伤口会很深。

“你忍忍。”因为车子被Phillips开走外出购物了，Rumlow割断了新伞的绑带将比他高大不止一圈的男人绑在自己身上就带着他冲出了家门，雪越飘越大了

“先生！能请你快点行吗？我弟弟的情况太危险了！Steve！求求你别睡！”金色的头颅毫无生气地垂在他肩上

“大雪封路，前进不了了！”司机通过后视镜观看青年的脸色铁青，十分危急。“除非你们步行过去，走上几英里就能到医院！”

“我……会不会……死……”Steve的身体在发颤，大量流失的血液让青年更糟糕

“我不会让你死的！不会的！”Rumlow将自己的衣服也裹在Steve身上，用绑带把他们重新绑在一起，背着他冲进风雪里

没过脚面的冰雪冻得整个脚麻木得没有知觉，但他不能倒下，他的兄弟等着他送他去医院

“年轻人，那个送你来医院的是你什么人？”Steve醒来时看见的是身着白衣的医护人员，周围是消毒水的味道，至少这让他知道了他还活着

“他呢？那个送我来的人。”在他记忆里是那个在凛冽的风雪里，背着他铿锵前行的瘦弱身影

“他把所有的保暖衣服都给了你，自己都冻伤了，我们在帮他恢复冻僵的关节。”金发青年偏过头，脸侧的枕头上有一小块湿润了。这让他想起了小时候许多的事情，那些故意的、有意地被封藏的事情

“So，你度过危险期了吧？恢复得还真快，都下地乱跑了。”坐在椅子上的男人拍了拍金发青年包着绷带的腹部

“Wo！打伤员，医生，有人袭击伤员！”金发青年笑呵呵地听着小护士训男人

“Brock.Rumlow.Shield！”怒气冲冲的Bucky冲过来二话没说，把男人和椅子一起掀倒在地

“Bucky!”Steve被他兄弟一下甩到一边，因牵动伤口咧着嘴坐在病床上

“你他妈的就因为Steve阻止你偷偷去跳伞，你他妈的就扎伤了他？”棕发青年踩上男人赤红的脚面，男人的脸拧成一团豆大的汗滴争先恐后地涌出来看到男人痛苦的脸金发青年的伤口和心口也跟着一起痛。

“Bucky，住手！是Brock送我来的医院。”Steve责备地盯着Bucky故意找Rumlow麻烦的动作

“Brock?Steve，他给你灌什么迷药了？”又碾了碾踩住男人右脚的脚。“刀我都带来了，不是他丧心病狂地扎伤你……”啦地一声响过后，棕发青年的脸上出现醒目的一个娇小的手印

“你才抽疯！不许你伤害我的病人！”小护士红着眼圈大吼被她掴了一掌的青年，“如果不是他什么都不顾，在雪地里走了几英里来这里，你……你给我出去！”小护士用她最大力气推搡着高大的青年

“是Leo Novakauf伏击的我，你仔细看看它，那是不是Novakauf专有的？”Steve扶起Rumlow将他扶到病床上，“这次Rumlow救了我一命，就像你小时差点因丧命时救过你一样。”

"他进来时鞋子都结上了一层冰，它整个将鞋子包裹起来了。"小护士说着说着眼睛都红了

“小妹妹不哭，哭多了就变老太婆了。”浮肿的双脚让男人一个踉跄向前趴下去，Steve一手按住伤口一手扶起Rumlow，小护士则搀扶着另一则二人全力将摔倒的男人扶回床上。Steve捞起他的双腿抬回床上，而小护士则帮他检查有没有新伤，Bucky则一言不发地自始至终看着

“Bucky。”Steve一摆头，兄弟俩默契十足地走了出去，这两兄弟感情好到心有灵犀让Rumlow这个大哥非常羡慕

“他们感情真好~”抿嘴摇头艳羡他的男人就像看着自己喜欢的小伙们走在一起的姑娘一样惆怅

“他两是你什么人呢？”两个风格互补的迷人帅哥，是个女性都会冒星星眼，“Oh?难道你们是？”小姑娘眼中不明的暧昧情愫让Rumlow有点心寒，比那两兄弟臭揍他时还让他坐立难安

“他们，他们是我的异卵双胞胎弟弟。他们不像吧？我们同父同母的。”小护士难掩惊讶的表情就知道

“你们？不像！他们，也不像！”这风格不一点相似的三人，果然说奇妙这个词的由来是有事实依据的。“不过后来那个婴儿肥的包子超人太凶了！”

“包子？噗哈哈！小姑娘，你太有才了！”以前大人们都说Bucky圆混混的小肉脸儿，配上无辜的小眼神儿很像小鹿斑比。但是包子超人，现在Rumlow满脑子都是Bucky头上戴着包子样的靠枕，如果他这想法让Bucky知道他会成为那个带褶的包子

“Bucky，你把小时候的事都忘光了吧？”Steve竟破天荒地递给他一支烟，然后自己也叼起一根点燃，明亮的红色火光在显示着青年吸得挺用力

“我记得你可是不沾烟酒的好男人。”Bucky坏坏的笑容挂在脸上向着金发青年的脸吹了口烟气

“但是抽烟是男人舒缓忧伤的一种方式。”一口烟喷了回去，猝不及防的棕发青年被呛到险些咳掉口里的烟卷

“这么说有什么事让你忧伤了？”“Bucky，我们不经意或是说我们故意遗忘太多东西了。”Steve轻轻弹掉烟蒂，飘落的灰烬就像黑色的雪花寂寞又悲伤

“我当然还记得我们一起的快乐时光，也记得我们5岁时被人拐走。”棕发青年握紧了拳头，从那之后父母便要求他们学习格斗等技巧

“在那个看来很猥亵的家伙想对我们施暴时，Rumlow冲进来一棍子楔趴下了那个人然后把他梆得血肉模糊，那是我第一次觉得他打起架挺不要命的。”Steve接过了Bucky的话，他没有提及当时他们哥哥可愤怒地大吼你他妈的敢对我弟弟们怎么样，我就一定打得你下地狱

“我发觉我小时候体质真挺弱的。”“何止体质弱，胆子也不大，不然你也不会因为风寒加惊吓病得一下抽了筋。”其中躲过了他兄弟的一记扫腿

“连爸妈当时都只急却毫无头绪，那家伙却像是和我们心意相通般找到我们，结果还是他抱着我拉着你，跑了几十里的夜路才搭上便车去了医院。”Bucky很怀念当时Rumlow怀里的感觉，它温暖、安心，也许他只是憎恨跳伞夺走了他哥的大部分注意力

“我还记得你醒来后吵着要吃新烤的熔岩蛋糕，当时那个可火了，他可是连话都没多说就跑出去买了。”Bucky的小任性是兄弟中最强的

“说得就根你事后没抢走一半一样。”Steve只是微笑着忽略他兄弟的眼刀，他不否认他只是那个表面上看起来乖巧的，Bucky是典型的什么都写在脸上的

“他为了不让蛋糕被风干硬化，拿他的衣服包着跑回来的，真是个笨蛋。”Steve的笑没有嘲讽，全是凄苦、悲伤

“Steve。”Bucky搭上他的肩向他靠近，“你没什么事的话，就别在医院赖着了，还有好多活等着你干。”

“Bukcy!你这是虐待伤员！”一阵沉默后，两人哄堂大笑

“这次我一定拿到证据把Leo Novakauf缉捕归案，他是我们中的耻辱。”严肃的Bucky冰冷生人勿近

“我会再搜集他效力组织的罪证，我既然收集过一次就会有第二次。”Steve对他的伤口发誓，“他曾经是你排挡吧！”

“所以我才要亲手洗刷这个耻辱，妄我把他当过生死之交，他却为了利益可以出卖战友。”想起在围捕军火走私那案子上死去的同伴们，Bucky绝对要还他们一个公道

“小心了，兄弟。”不约而同出口的二人

“走吧，Steve，你在干……”熬过无聊黑夜的Bucky见到Steve这诡异的举动，是他们谁中邪了！

“只是个早安吻，Bucky。”Steve给沉睡的男人盖好被子温柔地凝视了他几秒

“早安吻要亲嘴唇吗？”这家伙是打麻药打傻了？那又不是个女人

“我们晚上再回来看你，Brock。”Steve的表现就像在对待初恋情人？Bucky被自己的见解惊吓到了，他们从小是很喜欢哥哥Rumlow，但现在Steve对Rumlow已经不是单纯的喜欢了，那他自己呢？

第二节

“那家里那个降落伞包又是怎么回事？”对于家中那刺目的用具，它的存在总是让Bucky不能安心，那运动就是颗随时会抢走他大哥的不定时炸弹。“你不是烧了它吗？还是当着他的面。”

“拜托！”现在回想起当时的情景，Steve会有那么一点点的愧疚心理，他也能理解Rumlow对跳伞热忱的心情，就好比马术于他、射击于Bucky

“当初你烧他器械时可没见你有什么磨叽的，我不禁怀疑那个新的伞包是你赔给他的了。”Bucky自顾自地向前走也没有看他兄弟是什么反应，“他早晚还会选择跳伞，妈妈说她不会扼杀他的梦想。但妈妈默许爸爸做这事的后果……”说到这里，他才瞄了Steve一眼默默不语的青年没有什么特殊表示

“我们也那么纵容他的话，难保会出现什么结果，要么就让他滚蛋省了操心的事。”出口的话虽然冷酷直接，但深处挖崛到的却是担心二字，Bucky对他自己这种矛盾的心态也确实无奈

“Bucky，梦想是个既简单又不简单的事。”调整了一下座位后，Steve面向车窗，“它简单的就是把喜欢的事情变成你热爱的习惯，它的复杂之处就在于，改变一个习惯不是件太容易的事。”对视着玻璃上自己似清晰似模糊的倒影，这话最终是说给谁听的他也不想深究了

“你出院之后要自己保重身体，别再那么不珍惜自己了。”小护士手拿偷跑出去的Rumlow带给她的冰激凌，这还是他上次偷跑出去后偶然看见一个手工冰激凌的小店。他带回来后看小护士挺喜欢的，所以每次他一跑出去就会带给她

“小姑娘你笑得好甜呀。”突然出现在耳边的低沉男音惊吓得她掉了手里东西，但一只大手接住了把东西还给她，她身边多出了一个棕发蓝眼笑得坏到可爱的男人

“你还是改不了你见着美女就调戏的毛病，Bucky。”金发的青年向小护士带有歉意地微笑，“快看看东西有没有震坏了。”

“呀！对呀！”小护士后知后觉手忙脚乱地拆开包裹，打开包围在最中间的盖子

“莫那的农化手工冰激凌，主要原料是SCHARFFEN BERGER巧克力、塔希提岛香草和阿根延焦糖，口感很赞的。”Bucky对甜食的喜好可以跟姑娘们拼一拼了，他还当真拿起旁边的小勺崴了一口。“味道很好，托美女你的福能尝到这么美味的冰品。”

“啊~我都没有吃到第一口的说！”女孩小巧的脸孔皱在一起，长得挺好看的男人性格真是不敢恭维。不是说吃她一小姑娘的东西，而是这男人首次对待Rumlow的态度让她在第一印象上就打了个叉，这男人现在又一口一口吃着送她的冰激凌

“里面加了冰袋，既起到冰镇作用也带减震功能。”Steve看不过去了，他抢回盒子递给小姑娘，这让他想起这贴心感觉他们也曾有过的。“你男朋友真贴心。”

“不是男朋友，我还没有男朋友，不过他愿意当我男朋友就好了。”最后的声音小护士说的细不可闻。

“那就是倾慕者喽。”“唉呀~”

“你们来医院是有事？”小护士快被那对明星搞到融化了，如果不是Rumlow在这里住院他都要怀疑他们是来医院调戏小护士的

“我们回家吧，你可以出院了。”Steve在他身边坐下，而Bucky拿起他的行李包开始收拾东西

“你们？确定是接我回家不是让我滚蛋？”他们是在遵从母亲的遗言吧，何必让自己这么不痛快呢

“那我想听听你能滚去哪？”棕发青年鞋底上的泥土印在雪白的床单上，男人见状拧起眉头

“先生！你要负责清洗床单吗？”面对小护士大声提问，让Steve想跟Bucky马上划清界线，他兄弟的智商啊受刺激了吗。“有这么细心的哥哥可是福气啊！你们怎么就不知道珍惜呢！”两个青年顿时一愣

“我只是说了句那冰激凌好吃，你就每次出去都给我带不同的口味回来，而且你还想到了会不会融化的问题。”小护士把被Bucky胡乱塞进的衣物倒出来，再一件件地折整齐后再放进去，最后左右反复看着两个青年。“你们要好好照顾他呀。”

一路上沉默得尴尬，Rumlow庆兴两兄弟没有把他塞进后备箱，而是和他的行李一同坐在后排车座上。并排的两个青年也没有说话，三个各自想着自己的问题一路无话

“你不是看上人家小姑娘了吧？还送冰激凌给她。”这话里愤恨酸气Bucky是当局者迷，但是Steve为他这个小心眼笑了笑

“我把她当小妹妹，其实我一直都想要个妹妹。”Rumlow继承了他父亲的冒险精神，所以他不知道他以后是不是个合格的丈夫或是父亲。

“怪不得你那时候总是给我们扎辫子。”Steve想起他和Bucky儿时经常顶着五颜六色的辫绳，让周围的小姑娘们都抢着去揪他们头上各式的发饰，所以他就在那时下决心绝对不能把头发留长！

“你到没给那个小丫头梳梳头，你扎的辫子可比她自己弄得要好，虽然我不喜欢。”这陈年往事提起还是让Bucky想吐糟，小时候的他们是多二逼才被当免费发模的，而且年龄比他稍小的孩子们一口一个小姐姐的是他长久以来都没有摆脱掉的梦魇

“等你们两将来谁有了女儿，我可以教你们给她梳。”答话的男人面向车窗，看着眼前倒流的景色有着不舍和留恋

“Hi，你不会真的是因为小姑娘无心的一句喜欢莫那的农化手工冰激凌，就跑去远在几十英里之外的小店吧。这里似乎那种冰品店本来就分布不多，说你不是在追求她还真没什么说服力。”Steve调整了后视镜，镜面中恰好映射着后座男人的脸

“我本来就是个闲不住的人。”镜中人棕色的眼睛和Steve的蓝睛在镜面中目光交错

“你就是个放出去的风筝永远想着漂泊不想落地是吧？”从副驾驶座上转过身的Bucky阴郁地沉着俊脸，车子缓缓驶进车库，到家了

想走出去的Bucky被Steve拉了一下，金发青年将手机拿到他面前，棕发青年立即变得阴沉。但他兄弟却暗中拉下了他，两个人一起沉着脸跟了过去

“Brock.Rumlow.Shield先生？这是你的紧急件，邮寄人Lady Synthia Schmidt说一定要亲手交到你手里。”快递员打扮的青年将一个包裹严密的盒子交给Rumlow

"是急件吗？"Steve带着笑容问的是快递小哥，甜心脸的好外就是让人先入为主对他产生好感

“邮寄人说是Shield先生宝贵的东西，且务必本人签收。”接过签名运单的小哥主动回答了金发青年的问题

“哎~”还没放下的盒子被棕发青年拿走了

“呵呵，Steve。”Bucky掂着手中的盒子冲正在锁门的Steve拉出一个不太好看的笑容，“寄件人Synthia Schmidt，地址……XXX跳伞俱乐部。”此话一出，Rumlow就苦闷地闭上眼

“听我说……”“你什么都不用说了，我他妈的竟然也相信你曾经说的你会放弃跳伞，哈哈……”棕发青年笑得眼泪都出来了，“我还相信Steve说你会为了兄弟情放弃那什么狗屁梦想，但为了它！你可以放弃我们！”

“我答应过妈妈放弃跳伞，我就一定放得下！”黑发男人说这话时仿佛用尽全身力气

“那你为什么偷偷去跳伞运动场？”金发青年也不再淡定，“可别告诉我你是在买莫那的农化手工冰激凌时，偶尔发现那离跳伞场地很近的吧。”

“你听我说！”“我听着呢。”Steve有种被欺骗的愤怒感

“别说了！让我们看看这里面是不是下一个跳伞城市的机票？或是，是不是又一个跳伞运动场的邀请？还是你那数不清的奖章？”棕色青年扯坏了盒子，里面的东西叽里咕噜掉了出来。

只有一个被摔断腿的造型丑陋的塑料怪物玩具，看材质粗糙得有年限了，剩下的就是一个纸袋。里面的东西戳破纸袋掉了出来，那是些老旧的照片，上面是一个少年人带着两个孩子，他们笑得相当开心

“哥哥，哥哥。你好坏！我们是男孩子，你却送我们芭比娃娃！”“那这大怪物就是哥哥！”儿时的记忆闯入脑海，如今比他们要娇小的男人跪在地上收拾着散落一地的照片。还有那个被摔坏的玩偶，Rumlow正仔细地收索着它的碎片，两个青年人看得眼中发热

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter Delete Chapter  
Chapter 3: 第三章

Chapter Text

第一节

“那么丑的玩具，你，还一直留着？”也许Bucky自己也没察觉到他的声音走了腔调,男人没有回答他，继续将捡回来的塑料碎片小心地放在手绢上

“我承诺过，我会尽最大努力放弃跳伞。”在他们印象里高大威猛的哥哥，现在就是眼前略显瘦弱的男人，他们已经不知不觉间比他还要高大威猛了

死寂般的沉默一直围绕着他们，Steve在深夜睡不着下楼找喝的东西时发现客厅一个小角落里还亮着昏暗的灯光。在角落的小桌子前，一个人佝偻着背脊在忙着什么，那个是Rumlow不过他在做什么？他在旁边观看了一阵，看出他是在粘补那个摔坏的玩具，细小的碎片被他仔细地一片片粘合，这是件很费工夫的事

“在网店里能再买个全新的。”怕惊吓到专心的人他刻意压低了声音，但那人还是一惊。“只是一个玩具。”

“它不只是一个玩具，新买的再像也不是它，它承载着我离开家前的所有回忆。”Steve摇摇头，留下男人独自一人在灯光下“奋战”，等他再返回时男人已经累得趴在了桌子上，那条腿已经粘合好了，但那玩具却成了高低脚。Steve不想吵醒熟睡的人，他脱下自己的睡衣盖在男人背上

“你竟然趴在桌子上睡了。”清晨被一个男声惊醒，Rumlow努睁开酸胀的眼睛。尚未清晰的模糊视线里出现一个男人的轮廓，那男人斜坐在他右手边的桌子上

“喝点提提神。”将啜了一口的拿铁推到男人鼻子下，Bucky拿起粘好的塑料玩具他开始佩服Rumlow的耐心了，能把碎片粘合起来。“本来就丑陋，现在连脚都跛了。”

“奶味太重了。”嘴唇上还沾着拿铁的泡沫，沉重的脑袋让Rumow又趴回了桌子上，“再丑再跛它也是我独一无二的珍宝。”

“嘁！”棕发青年不屑地撇嘴，“给你喝就不错了，还要挑三拣四吗？”但男人已经睡着了，沉重的黑眼圈让男人就像晕妆的效果，笑容爬上了Bucky的面孔是安心？是满足？是放松这就要他自己来鉴别了

“没想到一个旧玩具能让你和跳伞道具一样珍惜！”男人侧脸那种萎靡不振的表情泄露出他的疲惫，而在他身侧的棕发青年则手指浮在他脸侧上方，轻轻地描摹着男人侧脸的轮廓

“嚯~”“嘘……”头发花白的Phillips暗示Steve安静，悄声对两个青年人道，“过来吃早餐，别吵醒他。”

“自从他离开家后，每年你们的生日和圣诞节时，Brock都会来看你们一次没落。”餐刀下金黄色蛋液闪烁着耀眼的金光，老人挨个扫了眼进食的青年他们的动作均停顿了一下。“但他不想刺激到你们母亲，便一个人躲在阴冷的角落里缩上一整天，只是为了看着你们，并且只有他一个人。”老人适时拿起餐巾擤鼻子，用力到双眼绯红

“我把早餐拿给他。”“我去叫醒他让他回屋子里睡。”

“你们坐下，坐下。”Phillips招招手让青年们坐回来，“等他醒了我会再做热的给他吃，他以前的屋子里霉味还要再散散，别去吵他让他多睡会儿。”

Steve放下餐盘和Bucky一起坐在餐桌前，但他们谁都没心情再继续吃。Rumlow离家后他的屋子就被当做库房，从他离开那一刻起这里就没有他的位置了。之前的那些日日夜夜他都在客厅里独自一人度过，最初，愤怒的兄弟两个还掐断了客厅的供暖系统。如果不是老Phillips拿过来几床厚重的被褥，都不敢想象他是怎么度过寒冷的夜晚。如果兄弟两不说，老管家也准备让Rumlow回他自己的屋里去，大不了他出面，这两个年轻人总会给他面子的

 

 

被Phillips先生强制塞了许多食物的Rumlow拍着他鼓胀的胃走进房门，这个屋子，他已经有10几年没再走进来过了。他要比他们认为他思家还要强烈的程度恋着家，他甚至还记得多年前他屋子里的布局。再回到这个熟悉得不能再熟悉的地方，却已是物是人非

“Brock,你弟弟他们，慢慢来，你们会像从前一样。”苍老的手握住男人的肩膀，传来的力量表示着老管家相信这一天一定会回来

“谢谢，谢谢……”回拥住老管家，Rumlow在老人肩头默默流泪。

无意间在报纸上看见一条抓捕跨国际军火商的消息，那上面有个名字Leo Novakauf！这个名字在哪见过？这个名字在哪听到过！听Steve提起过，那个差点害他兄弟丢了命的人！而负责缉捕他归案的人，Bucky.Barnes.Shield，Bukcy!

“啪哒”一声，丑陋的怪物玩具倒在他眼前。那条粘好的腿竟然又碎了！惴惴不安的情绪开始搞到他无法呆在房子里，Bucky！有种感觉让他觉得Bucky有麻烦了，他宁愿那是他的胡思乱想

但是，但是。播不通Bucky的电话，他现在非常希望听见他弟弟的声音，哪怕是痛骂他一顿也好！

突然想起Steve和Bucky他们在谈话中提到过一个地址，Rumlow连后果都没想就往外冲

“Brock,你这是？”“我去找Bucky！”老人本想告诉他年轻人在工作中，他是找不到他的，但男人已经如烟般消失了

来到那个地点，是个荒废以久的建筑地。越是走近，心里强烈的预感越是不详，在空气中飘散深厚的灰尘，中间夹杂着淡淡的腥气

灵敏的听力让他捕捉到打斗的声音，他冲到一个掩体后面。前面是两个正在激烈搏斗的人，一个就是Bucky！另一个人，在身型和格斗技巧上与Bucky势均力敌，二人各有损伤

在Bucky一记直拳迎面打过去时，那个叫Leo的男人闪身捉住Bucky的手腕。在他回向Bucky胸膛的手上多出了一把闪光的刀，但Bucky纂住他手掌反向一折“咣当”一声刀落在地上，Bucky将刀踢了出去。Bucky用十字锁锁住男人双臂，但此时另一个人突然出现从背后打了Bucky一铁棍，鲜红的血液从青年的额头上滑下

被打的人反脚向身后狠狠一揣，将偷袭的人踢出几米。地上的小喽啰爬起来，抹掉嘴角的血，从地上抄起铁棍

“Hi，先生。你们二对一本来就不公平，现在你还偷袭。”Rumlow无声地绕到男人背后捅了捅他的肩，在对方愣住的瞬间一个重拳过去打得他捂着流血的鼻子不住倒退。

Rumlow跟过去，躲过男人抡过来的棍子抓住他的手腕一拧，将铁棍抢了过来一下子抡得男人倒在地上昏死过去。

“Hi！大英雄！”另一边的形势逆转，那个刺伤Steve的男人单手勒住了视线模糊的Bucky的脖子，黑洞洞的枪口顶着他流血的伤口

“Hi，Man。你别冲动，我不是来跟你打架的！”现在Bucky在那个人手里，Rumlow当然只能听他的

“但是这小妞可是来跟我打架的。”男人变态一样伸出舌头舔着Bucky脸上的血渍

“Leo Novakauf！你这个败类！我一定要把你缉捕归案，好让被你害死的同伙们安息。”男人不留情一枪托磕在Bucky的伤口上，血流得更多了，对面的Rumlow抓住铁棍的指关节白得要冲破皮肉

“Bucky。其实组织相当看中你，但无奈你太固执，今天你非但抓不到我，我还会送你去跟他们做伴。”男人啃着Bucky的耳朵，让有伤的人难受地皱起眉。“要我杀你还真不舍得呢，我的导师。”

“等等！这个是Steve收集的你们组织的相关罪证！”按住扳机的手指停了下一步动向，男人质疑地看着半路杀出来害他折扣一个小弟的男人，他手里有个小巧的U盘

“这里面有你们组织的犯罪记录，包括你们的人员名单，比如说Dimitri、红幽灵，还要我一一列举吗？”对面男人严肃的表情Rumlow知道他说得至少没让他觉得毫无价值，他抛起手中的U盘又接住。“我拿它换你手里那个人。”

“Rumlow！你要是那么做你以后就给我滚得远远的！”为了那个证据Steve差点陪上了性命，他的同伴们已经陪上了性命

“你就不能乖乖听英雄说话吗，美人？”收紧掐住Bucky颈部的手，窒息感让青年说不出话。“把铁棍扔了，U盘扔过来。”

“你先把他放过来，或者你们一起过来。”Rumlow两指捏着U盘，让它全部出现在男人视野中，并且放手让铁棍倒地拍起一层尘土

“你最好别耍花招儿，大英雄。”青年的面色已经紫红，拿着枪的手摊开两指，让男人放在他露出的半个掌心上

“拿好了。”手轻轻一抬，U盘砸到了男人眼睛上。Rumlow的另一手猛地拉住Bucky一拽，在男人面前的手变成拳冲了过去，拳击还是有好处的它会给你敏捷度和力量

男人后退小半步松开了钳制Bucky的手，Rumlow又补了一拳让他趴在地上，又被Bucky踢了一下后男人趴在地上消停了

“我们回家吧。”“U盘。”“那只是一个空盘，我不过是说了里面的几个名字。”眨了眨眼，Rumlow拉起青年二人一左一右地向外走。

他们背后，地上的男人潺潺微微拿起枪对准Bucky打响了枪。Rumlow一腿踹在他弟弟腰部，子弹打穿他的小腿擦伤了Bucky的侧腹

“啊！！”“Brock!”男人惨白着脸抱着被打出一个血洞的腿在地上翻滚，外面蜂鸣的警笛随之响起，训练有素的警员冲进来铐起顽抗的人也将Rumlow抬上了急救车

“医生，刚送进来的病人他怎么样？”Steve门都忘记敲就鲁莽地冲进门，室外的冷空气和他一起袭入室内

“他在抢救……”室还没说出来，金发青年旋风一样跑了出去

“Bucky,Bucky。他怎么样？”如果不是他兄弟搂住他的脖子把他拦过来，Steve会直接闯进闪着警示灯的急救室

“S、Steve ，今天如果Rumlow没来……我就见不到你们了……”棕发青年双眼中有滚烫的热泪流下来，他真是为了他们相当拼命

“病人家属……”“我是！”二人一副吃人的架式当场惊呆了出来的医护人员

“他，度过危险期了。”毕竟学医的人心理承受能力不能太脆弱，很快调理回正常状态。“你们可以去看看他了。”

两阵风刮过，急救室的门险些被青年卸下来。躺在床上的男人虽脸色难看，但有规律的心跳反映图谱却让青年们安心

第二节

“你……呼……滚开……”中年妇人手掌按紧前胸，她的呼吸和被捅得漏洞百出的破风箱般，费力又垂危

“别这样！您气归气，请别跟自己过不去！”黑发青年打横抱起妇人叫了辆车急驶去医院

“夫人，夫人！您得输氧！”小护士拗不过妇人的力气，输氧管被她揪下来扔在地上

“我……呼呼……”妇人身上冒出的冷汗让她如刚出浴一般湿漉漉，就是没有出浴的清爽，缺少氧气的身体有失生气

“求求您！再耽搁下去您会有危险！”送她来医院的青年扑通一声跪在地上，急得直掉眼泪

“呵呵……你滚……”痛苦挣扎的妇人对青年只有一个答案，就是要他滚。“我不要见到你……去找，你的……伞……”妇人向着青年的方向瞪大双眼，表情失望、痛苦、愤怒

“你去跟你的伞过吧！”“你还是，选择伞。”“带着你的伞滚得越远越好！”Steve愤怒的脸、Phillips先生失望的脸、Bucky怨恨的脸

“我已经放弃跳伞了，你们看！”

“看什么？你的运动服真贴身，我该称赞它吗？”Steve的笑容寒冰入骨，Rumlow慌张地看着不知何时穿在身上的跳伞服

“你都绑好伞了，我们是不是该给你鼓掌？”Bucky的笑容扭曲，他拉了拉绑在他身上的绑带，后头竟然看见被烧毁的翼形伞躺在地上

“你又要在空中遨游了。”Phillips先生有着长者特有的悲伤，为晚辈的错误决定而惋惜

“等等！我不是，这不是我……”Rumlow双手齐上地解着绑带，翼形伞像拥有了独力意识，它腾空而起将主人带进空中。它要把他带离这群俗人身边，它要把他带回他的天空，而三个人竟带着不明寓意的笑意看着他在空中一点点升腾，离他们越来越远

“不！让我回去！”“你要回去哪？”“你得好好养伤。”Steve！Bucky!他们两个一左一右从他床边抬起头，青年人的双臂还撑在床上，由小腿那里传来的疼痛侵蚀进每个神经元，身体变成了传递痛苦的网络

“别乱动！”在Rumlow一记痛呼闷在胸口之际，Steve的手托住他的后颈轻缓地将他放躺在床上

“你的小腿被打穿了你知不知道！”“Bucky!”在棕发青年向他瞪眼提高音量之际，Steve呵斥了另一个青年。

把话砍掉的青年执起他一只手，稍稍用力在Rumlow误以为青年是想纂折他的手让他对称的时候手掌松开了，Bucky的另一只手覆上轻轻揉搓着掌中比他略小的手背

“蠢货，干吗为我挡枪。”青年蓝绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着Rumlow的脸，好像要把这10几年不见的份一次性补回来

“对你们，我就是蠢得无药可救。”中枪的右腿除了疼痛、麻木没有别的适当形容词了

“伤口是不是还痛？”下巴上的手掌将他的脸扭向另一个方向，金发蓝眼的光明甜心手指划过Rumlow起皮的嘴唇。“起来喝点水。”

“……”不太想喝这几字在Bucky托起他的头，Steve将水杯压到他嘴唇上的形势下没机会说况且他这次的感觉很不好，在两个人四只蓝眼的强大气场下吸了口水但呛到了

“慢点。”在他咳嗽时Bucky从上至下捋顺着他的背

Steve拿来面巾纸裹在手指上沾着Rumlow口周的水渍，这与平常相较反常的表现并没有引起Rumlow的过多注意，他的精力都集中在他受伤的腿部。目前为止，那里除了痛感外，其他的反射都非常迟钝，比如他想动动右脚趾这个指令直到几分钟后才开始有反映

“怎么了？是不是疼得难受？”被Steve咫尺之遥的蓝瞳惊吓到，黑发男人的后脑一下靠到墙上眼前一片漆黑

"Steve！你在恶作剧吗！"Bucky有生以来第一次苛责了Steve,略大的手掌插队加入Rumlow捂着被撞部位的手心里，这让Bucky想起家养鹅前脸上的凸起的坚硬骨骼。“肿起一个包，更像呆头鹅了。”

“Bucky!记得别恶作剧吗！”而这次男人反常的安静让他们终于了解了不安的含义，两颗心随着Rumlow沉默的粗重喘息飘不定

“Rumlow？怎么了？”Bucky将被黑色的头颅拥进自己怀里，病号服被汗水浸得潮湿，他心里很想男人会带着恶作剧得逞的气焰对他说：“小村姑，你被我骗了！”

“我……疼，好……疼……”这次Rumlow再也无法故做轻松，扣紧的手指把Bucky的衣襟抓出脱丝的纵纹，这次的疼是无法强压下去的巨浪

“医生，止痛剂有吗？”Steve扳过Rumlow的脸，上面是濒死的惨白，男人的脑袋无力地低垂在肩头，酷似折断的树枝在一点一滴耗竭生命的精华

“先生们，你们先出去！”冲进来的医护人员们连推带拉将两位青年弄了出去，门外的二人怅然若失。曾经做梦都在诅咒男人，但现在一门之隔的那个人监测仪下凌乱的心跳波动，在一下下以恐惧为锤敲打着青年们的心。他们在祈祷，他们曾经赌气的话不会真的应验

急救室的红灯闪烁了多久，门外两个青年就盯着它多久。待灯灭掉，迎接医生的就是两个宿夜过后面色难堪的年轻人

“你们这段时间别去吵他了，什么事等他情况稳定下来后再说。”上次的小护士严峻的表情守在门外，透过玻璃窗看到男人在病床上安稳地沉睡，估计这次可能是他回来以后睡得最安稳的一次了吧？想他们之前那些恶意的小脾气一定让男人没有好过过

“Brock。”Steve的头抵在玻璃上，手掌按在窗子里面男人扎着针管手的位置上，仿佛那层玻璃和几米的距离不存在，他的手掌就按在男人的手上

“让我进去吧。”小护士整个身体护住大门，她戒备地注视着给过曾经受伤男人伤害的棕发青年，她可没有忘记当时青年是如何粗鲁地对待伤员的

“我只是想和他好好说会儿话。”Bucky现在后悔他为什么没有在心平气和的情况下和Rumlow交谈过，唯一的比较平淡时期男人还昏昏沉沉的没听见他说过什么，他哥哥对他们的爱如此不求回报，即使会赔上性命他也会护着他们

 

 

“你们可以带他回家了，他恢复得比想象中要好……”一丝犹豫在医生镜片后的眼中闪过，“好好照顾他，近期内一定要勤加注意他的情况。”

“来，再喝些水。”金发蓝眼的青年拿着水壶喂给坐在轮椅上的男人，在浅抿了两口后男人挥手轻轻一挡。“不喝了？”

“你们最近挺忙的吧？不用总来看我。”这两个几乎是天天来报到，以前可是忙得想见都见不着

“呆在医院时会无聊吧。”棕发青年推起轮椅带着他走过医院的长廊，青年从背后搂住他的脖子细软的发丝扫过脸颊痒痒的，然后青年貌似要吃掉他耳朵般在他耳边轻吐。“我们马上就可以回家了，Steve去办出院手续了。”青年一张一合的温热嘴唇在耳廓上留下湿湿的痕迹

“噢。”是他们不想给他多花治疗费了？回去相互添堵？哪项都好，至少他醒来他们在身边，迎面过来的Steve在和医生交谈着什么，青年在看到他笑得异常温柔，真是中邪了！

“Brock，今天我们能接你回家了。”青年夸张得军姿蹲在Rumlow身前，膝盖上的掌心传导着热量，不过他的姿势让Rumlow很想很想吐糟

“Steve，你应该捧着红玫瑰更合适，你说对不对。”身后的青年对着男人的耳朵吐气，在男人胸前的手指不小心进入男人敞开的衣领

“回家吗？我累了呢。”没有男人一贯的风格，他们认为男人会伸出手让Steve拉他起来，或者是干脆回一句公主该等着人来迎接。男人普通的一句话，让青年们知道他们印象里玩世不恭的男人，他变了

回家的路上又是一路的沉默，后视镜中黑发棕眼的男人低垂眼睑，似深思似沉默，这样的Rumlow让青年们觉得纠心。

“让我自己来。”摆手制止了他们想上前扶他的意图，右脚刚一沾在地面激灵的一阵痛感从脚底袭来。每向前走一步，受伤的腿都像灌了沿一样沉重，他要告别大步流星的利索步伐了。深一脚、浅一脚的印记将平坦的路走成了沼泽里的艰难行程

“那个大怪物跟哥哥最像了！”“又坏又可怕！”“那大怪物来袭击芭比真假公主啦！”那对精心挑选的橡胶芭比娃娃在布满灰尘的包装盒里向他甜蜜地微笑，这是他不久前从垃圾堆里捡回来的，而保护得光泽不减的塑料怪物斜靠在一边，一条腿残破不堪

“你在看什么呢？”“又是公主们和怪物。”两个青年一左右蹲在男人身边

“真假公主和……”一直沉默的人开口了，他的手伸向摔坏的玩具，“他们的哥哥。”将一条腿碎裂的怪物玩具递到两位青年面前，那个是两个小家伙送给他的，”现在，我和它，我们，一样了。”

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter Delete Chapter  
Chapter 4: 完结章

Chapter Text

“Brock，今天阳光还不错，我们出去晒晒太阳？”Steve搀扶着Rumlow缓慢地移动，他们哥哥的动作日渐迟缓、僵硬，如今男人的沉默少言时常这个诺大的家里把自己的存在感降低。

“我想自己走。”轻轻推了一下Steve，大臂上的掌力松懈下来，那只手掌渐渐松开。

Rumlow尝试不借助帮助自己走起来，重心全部回归到自己的双腿上。突然间，右膝关节的软骨错位地打了个滑，伴随着咔呯的一声响，沉重的骨头在软骨膜里打了个滑，Steve及时抱住了他的腋下才避免磕伤膝盖的结果

“别逞能了，你现在自己无法行动。”Bucky已经把轮椅推了过来，从Steve手里接过无法自行站稳的人将他抱进里面

“Bucky，把我的拐杖拿过来。”指了指放在角落里从未被启用的拐杖，因为平时这两个年轻人不是抱就是扶地，根本让那工具派不上大用场

“有我推着你，用不着那东西。”Bucky对他的要求置若罔闻，握在一起的手紧了紧，向Steve的方向调整了一下位置

“Steve，帮忙把拐杖拿给我。”一条路走不通就另辟一条

“要这拐杖做什么？不是有……”“把它拿给我好吗！”走腔的语调带着坚决的不妥协，嘶吼声压抑、低沉它如实反应着男人此时的心态，混乱、彷徨

“Rumlow，你闹够了没！”Bucky拍在推手上的力量震得Rumlow后心有些乱，如果不是他有伤在身这一下估计就打在他身上了。“我们照顾你照顾得不够好是吗？”

“很好，你们照顾得很好。”男人吸吸鼻子点头肯定年轻人对他的关心，窝在轮椅里的身体板着力气，他抹了把眼睛。“但我不想产生依赖，我回来不是为了，为了给你们增加另一项负担的！”

“那你当初就不该离开我们！从你离开那刻起，就已经是负担了！”Bucky的情绪也很失控

“Look，Rumlow。你现在站也站不稳，如果你不让我们推着你出去，你认为你自己有能力去拿到那副拐杖？”蹲在椅侧的Steve还算分析得在理，但是他的情绪也不太正面。“如果你不受伤，我们都担心哪天你又跑回你的跳伞天堂。”

“那你们真应该让我自生自灭。”倔强的男人从轮椅上跌下来，也不顾青年们的想法在地面上四肢着地爬行起来，站不起来他可以爬着走！

他当然知道两个青年跟在他身后不远的地方，拿到拐杖撑起身同时从上面掉落着细小的灰尘，有拐杖上那些薄薄的尘土也有自己身上蹭到的尘土。

“你们该去忙你们的了，这些日子为了我你们已经陪我够久了。”用拐杖挪动的身体显得笨拙至极，“这里有Phillips先生，我们足以应付现在的状况。”面对青年们，Rumlow很想像以前一样笑得没心没肺不让他们操心，但他拉出的笑容却怎么看都是凄凉

 

之后的某天，Rumlow举步艰难地走到家中一个玻璃橱柜前，那里锁着他们从小到大的所有物件。其实就是个装饰简单大气的储物柜，也许在其他人眼里就是一些儿时的旧物。有他们小时候各自最喜欢的第一件玩具，有着从黑白到彩色的各时期照片，虽然中途断片气氛转得悲戚。还有那两个小子得到的数不清的奖章，这个巨大的柜子里锁着他们被压缩成回忆的过去。最近它又多了新的客人，那对芭芘娃娃和塑料怪物。

其他的不说，如今在Rumlow看来那个坏掉了的塑料怪物和这一柜子的东西放在一起，是那么的、那么的刺眼。既丑陋，现在还有了缺陷。打开门锁把怪物玩具拿出来，再锁好门。粗糙手感略差的玩具显示了它低劣的做工，但他却很宝贝它，这是两个小家伙用自己一点点积攒起来的零用钱买来的，他们当时也只够买这个玩具的钱。

把劣质塑料贴在胸口，仿佛它是自己的灵魂分身，这普通的玩具是他离家的10几年里唯一的朋友。它都在提示着他，你有个家，那里有着你爱也爱你或是曾经深爱着你的人。每当思念起家，他都会拿着玩具不住地看。它就是一个袖珍的“放映机”，它会一幕幕在脑中播放

“Hi,老朋友。现在我的兄弟们长大了，公主们也找到自己的王子了。我们也应该退场了，你看，我们现在连遭遇的情况都一样了，我们就只剩下彼此了，还是我来陪着你吧。”拿着怪物放回橱窗里，这次怪物身上多了一件小T恤，原料是被他毁掉的伞面。他原本以为放弃梦想回家就是噩梦的休止，但他现在不知道梦醒后的现实会不会比噩梦还糟糕

费力地走到前庭的院子里，坐在树荫下的藤椅上。Phillips先生有事离开了一段时间，这时间里Rumlow回绝了Steve和Bucky陪伴他的意思，为了安全着想也没有找人帮忙，他自己还应付得来

刚坐下来呼吸新鲜空气，就嗅到了空气里漂来的泥土气息。突然间的狂风大作、阴云密布，骤雨来得汹涌，Rumlow真后悔他为什么不呆在家里了。倾盆的雨把他从头到脚浇得透透的，拐杖在泥泞的土地上又滑又难以移动，狠狠摔进泥里。

等他到达门前时，干净的门庭前已经被泥沙涂抹得十分肮脏，看来他又得为给他们加大工作量被抱怨了。最糟的是他把钥匙碰在屋子里了，而且窗子都是反锁的，他尝试用拐杖敲碎窗子，但强化的玻璃窗在打击下连裂纹都没一条

当雨水里透过朦胧的前车灯光时，Rumlow已经在门庭的石阶上坐了两个小时了。强烈的前灯灯光打在他眼前，让泥人举手护着眼睛躲避强光的袭扰。正副驾驶的车门同时打开，两个青年人冲过来。

“怎么不进屋呢？”“冻成这样，先进去。”Steve不顾他身上半干的泥沙把他抱起来，Bucky抱一样被泥水浸泡的拐杖开门让Steve抱他进去

“正在放洗澡水，你去看看水热了没？”和Steve交换了下眼神，Rumlow知道了原来刚才的水声是Bucky在放洗澡水，也是他弄得他们一身脏呢。手被执起，温热的手巾轻轻擦拭着他擦伤的皮肤，青年的眼里都是不满。“怎么不电话通知我们你把自己锁外面了。”

“我以前一直都是等你们回来的。”听到回答让Bucky心头一颤，以前，他们太小孩子气了，经常会让Rumlow在门前坐上一整宿

“你可以叫我们回来。”“噢。”非常应付差事的回答，让Bucky搂着湿渌的人，他不禁想Rumlow的心会不会和他身上一样被凉透了

“Bucky，另一间水我也放得好了，你先去洗，我把Brock带过去。”把脱下的衣物扔给Bucky,Steve抱起Rumlow向浴室而去，在余光瞥见橱窗时他的心情纠结了一下子

“Brock，那个我们送你的玩具，它多了件T恤，是我以前没注意？”Steve清楚记得那简单的玩具没有精致的外衣

“我后来加上去的，用的我伞上的面料。”“伞？”Bucky的听力重点在他进来时落到了伞上，青年人的语气明显带着不悦

“Bucky，听Brock把话说完。”Steve后来没再看见他再和跳伞有什么关联的证明

“我用我的伞给我的玩具做衣服，为了纪念我曾经的梦想，只是个纪念。”Rumlow顺势滑进澡池里，让热水包围他。他在逃避，逃避一个事实。以他现在的情况，他的梦想和他一起坠毁在混凝土的文明都市里了

“我没什么，真的没什么。”他已经泡在这池洗澡水里有一阵了，这两个年轻人，他泡了多久他们就陪伴了多久。是宽心？是烦心？他不想让他们再呆着陪他耗费时间了，他现在的状态用狼狈已经不足以形容了，只是有时苦不能让太多人来一起分担，那样就变成了麻烦

“洗澡水都凉下来了。”Steve的手入水时因为泛着的凉意导致他皱起眉头

“再重新放新的洗澡水。”Bucky已经重新打开水让热水流进来，他拔掉了塞子将浮着泡沫的水换掉。Rumlow在安静地注意泡沫的漩涡，他的表现让两个青年人不自觉感到发慌，似乎眼前的人随时会跟着漩涡一起离开他们一样

“我洗好了。”平淡得听不出情绪的语调

“我去拿浴袍。”“我去准备拖鞋。”在Rumlow坐在水里说他洗好时，两个人才意识到他们抱他进来时竟什么都没准备，不能光着出去

两个青年人因为听到一声“咕咚”的巨响之后从不同的方向冲进来，向着声音的发源地——浴室

本以为是心里淤积了许多怒气的愤怒的Rumlow，但他们只看见浴池里一个艰难地扒着池边，维持一副跌倒形象的Rumlow

“怎么了，摔疼了没？”Steve像儿童时期他摔在泥坛里，Rumlow那样温柔的抱起他轻哄着他一样

“你，怎么不，小心点呢。”Bucky心疼地摸着Rumlow青了一块的膝盖

“Steve，Bucky。”男人抬起头，满是血丝的眼白让两个青年吓了一跳，那人眼中下一刻仿佛就会淌出血，甚至都不是泪。“我的右腿，没知觉了。”

“它没知觉了，什么感觉都没有了！”男人发疯了样地敲打着自己的腿，而且边抓带挠，让两个青年人看得惊心

“你们看，这样都不管用！”男人捡起一个被他碰碎的玻璃杯向着右腿刺下去，鲜红的血液喷溅出来，但男人却像那不是自己身体一部分那样仍然戳刺着

“Rumlow，你快给我停下！”“Brock，你给我住手！”Steve和Bucky一个徒手夺下有危险性的玻璃，一个把狂乱的身体禁锢住不让他乱动伤害自己

“哈哈哈哈……”崩溃地男人大笑着泪流不止

“Steve！Rumlow他失血太多了！”Bucky指向他身下被他染红的浴池，男人流出的血液代替了水流冲着地漏打着漩涡流走，它带走的是男人的生命

“先别说这么多了，Bucky，去车库开车，我们上医院！”Steve一直以来沉稳的声音骤然变了音节，他简单包扎了男人的伤口扯了件浴袍抱着人就往外跑。Rumlow一路上都把头靠在他肩膀上，安静得没有生气一样

这次没有后备箱也没有被一个人独立在后车座上，Rumlow被Steve搂在怀里，温暖有力的怀抱很有安全感。前面开车的Bucky也从后视镜里密切观察着他的一举一动，如果不是Steve在后面吼他看路，那傻小子不知要因分神而酿成多少车祸

“Brock，跟我说话！”Steve在见到他哥哥失血过多呈现濒死的脸时，双眼中有火热的液体流下来，他害怕了！害怕真的会失去他！

“我，困了。太困了，就让我睡上一小会儿……”好累呀，他其实一直都这么累。自从走出家门，他每次躲在阴暗的角落里看着他们，护着他们。现在他们向他证实了他们有能力和实力让自己生活得更好，所以一直紧绷的精神松懈下来后就会疲惫感更强

“Rumlow！听着，你不能睡，我们到地方了！”Bucky的一个急刹让车子弹跳了一下，他挤进后车座，摇晃着在Steve怀里昏昏欲睡的某个人。因为，他们都不知道，Rumlow这次一闭上眼，还会不会再睁开。所以，这次的恶人当定了！两个人又摇又拍脸的不让男人闭眼，深色的浴袍下摆紫红色的干涸棉线篡在一起

“你们送来的还算及时，他伤到腿上的动脉了，再迟恐怕就……”从抢救室出来的医生话还没说完就被两个急红眼的青年抓在手里

“他怎么样？”“他有没有生命危险？”如狼似虎的阵势让所有人一致保持缄默

“Sorry，我是Steve.Rogerns.Shield，这是我弟弟Bucky.Barnes.Shield，里面是我们的兄长。”Steve知道刚才他们太失态了，一群兴奋的人把他们包围了起来

“你们就Shield的家族里的金牌律师和警界英雄？”这两个传奇人物对打击犯罪行动，援助困难人群上极具享誉，但由于他们本身行为低调很少出现在媒体宣传里。人们对他们的名字要比本人还熟悉

“啊！你们竟然是！”从前把Bucky推出Rumlow病房的小护士惊讶的捂着嘴，那个人竟然是传说里的大英雄，但他当天的事可不英雄！

“以前是我对他误会太深。”“还有我也是。”两个青年表情愧疚

“你们兄长以前是不是出过重大事故？”“怎么说？”医生一句突然的话总得有些不明所以

“以前他的右腿就粉碎骨折过，不可以再受重伤，但你们上次送他过来，就……”严重的枪伤，直接打穿了小腿腿骨伤到了神经，“也许是那次伤引发了他的旧患，新伤旧患一起，他的右腿感知系统消失了。”

“那是什么意思？”“他的右腿废了？”“就是这样。”Bucky一晃，还好他撑住了地面

 

“不想吃这个了？”金发青年坐在病床边，手里托着碗小汤匙里冒着热气，但男人在勺子但到嘴边时偏了下头。“那喝水么？”

摇摇头，想对青年笑笑都透着苦涩，Rumlow转头看着窗外的天空发呆。蓝天、白云，他曾经背对着蓝天穿越过云层，从千尺的高空跳下来。感受着与风和气流对抗的爽快，现在他要告别那里了，无限期的

“这个拿着，你上网解解闷。”Bucky把一台电笔放到Rumlow病床的桌板上，把它推到Rumlow的手下

他在搜索引擎里打上一行字莫那的农化手工冰激凌，然后用鼠标拉蓝按下了Delete，最后他合上了电笔

“想吃那冰激凌吗？我去买给你。”Bucky摸摸Rumlow的脸，很心疼他现在的反映，虽然他们都知道那和冰激凌无关

“嗯。”让他去吧，留在这里也是不太愉快

“Hi!”小护士探头进来，看到三个大男人挤在一个不算大的病房里，她直接直到病床前，轻轻把一个包裹放到Rumlow的桌板上。“这是一个叫Synthia Schmidt的人邮寄过来的，注明我你亲自拆启，我帮你吧？”

不想扫了小姑娘的兴致，Rumlow点头同意，拆完包装。那里面是一期期旧杂志，Rumlow在见到东西同时手在不住打颤。那是他跳伞时的封面杂志，那丫头竟然都收集起来，按他们原计划给他邮寄过来了！

“WOW！Rumlow，你原来是跳伞运动员！”男人笑在面上，苦在心里，就是这个运动才引发了一系列的事，对他既是幸运也是灾难

“我们就是觉得这运动虽然有挑战，但是危险，所以才想他回来和我们住。”Steve按摩他后背的手劲有些大

“你不会是那时受过伤吧？”小护士的一句话让三个人都愣了

“所以你回来找我们了。”Bucky明显在压抑着什么

“不是因为伤，因为我想见你们。”他不是因为受过伤，又去护着他们才害自己变成这样，他不是为了让他们内疚！也许他们不会为他内疚

“是这样？”“也许吧。”两个青年对视之后轻笑，笑容让人打寒颤

“你们……”小护士预感着不好，她把娇小的身体插在三个人之间，想护住她的病人

“Hi,Brockkk~Synthia来看你了~”一个穿着紧身衣，带着遮掉半张脸太阳镜的红发女人进来了，暂时打破了转向紧张的局面

“Synthia Schmidt，他跳伞俱乐部的朋友？”Steve笑得温柔委婉但拒离感明显，“Brock要退出俱乐部了，他受伤了。”

“他现在腿连知觉都没了，和废了差不多，你把这杂志也带回去。”Bucky拿起杂志把它们放到女子手里，拍在手上的声音有些大，准确说是女子手里的另一个包裹上

“你们是？”女子帅气地直接把书和包裹扔给旁边的Steve，扒下太阳镜棕色的眼睛打量着两个帅哥。“他的混蛋弟弟们！”

“正是跳伞把我们搞得相处不太融洽的。”Steve把东西放到椅子上，他不想让和跳伞有关的事再来打扰他们了

“就是这两个自私的混蛋？”女人扫掉了包裹上的杂志，哗啦的落地声让小护士吓了一跳。“亏还这么宝贝这破烂！”

女子把包裹举到两个青年眼前在空中撒开，里面一堆照片稀里哗啦地撒落出来。那是一些有时间连续性的照片，主角是是个女人和金发棕发两个男孩。随着从黑白到彩色的跨度，女人年龄在增长，男孩变成了少年、青年

“是什么东西你们清楚吧，这就是他10几年来最珍贵的财产！”女子如女汉子一样一手拎起一个男人的领子，把他们揪出病房

“你们以为他的腿是为谁才成这样的？”出门将两个男人甩开，“跳伞吗？哈？”

“为我。”棕发男子低声说，“那第一次是跳……”

“为他！”女子直接用食指指尖戳着Steve的鼻子方向，“为了你！”

“你还记得你那次办完案子被人下了迷药，最后只是擦伤在医院醒过来的事吗？”女子红了眼圈，仿佛在看着她的仇敌

“那次？怎么回事！”心痛的感觉瞬间炸开，Steve一直觉得那次运气好得不可思议。想设计让他死于车祸的人被捕，他只是轻轻擦伤，他印象里应该是有人把他从事故车道上推开。但是他当时药力上头，无论如何也睁不开眼睛

“当然是他怕你被仇家寻仇，你办案子用了几天，他就在你对面的街上蹲了几天！”经这么一说，Steve忆起是有一个着装奇怪的人总是在他对面的街边，他摧促女子继续说的手被女子打掉了。“结果在你对手想伪造事故现场时他把你扔出道路，自己的右腿却让轮胎碾过！”

“他最后……最后……还是叫我们报警……送你……送你……”女子已经泣不成声，她发泄地捶打着金发男子的前胸。“他不让我们说，你知道吗……知道吗……”

“Synthia Schmidt女士，我们误会他了，我们都误会他了……”金发男子抱住哭泣的女人，希望能让她好过点

“Steve，你说那女士说得对吗？”回去的路上Bucky的眼圈也是红的，“我们根本不是在抹杀他的梦想，而是在扼杀他本身。”

“Bucky,我不知道，我不知道，Bucky……”Steve的眼泪划出一道道华丽的弧线

“Steve，擦干你的眼泪，既然Rumlow不愿让我们看到他脆弱的一面，我们也不应该让他为我们再担心。”Bucky手指轻点自己的内眼角，有无色的液体顺势流下来

“说好擦干眼泪，你怎么自己还在流泪，Bucky?”抽出张面巾纸递过去，现在Steve的脑中一出现Rumlow顽强的脸他的心就痛，眼就热

“但是，我的任性，伤害了他……”Bucky想笑笑缓和下情绪，但那谈不上是愉快亦或是悲伤的表情连他自己都感觉不好

“Bucky，犯过的错已经铸成事实，所以，我们别再错下去了。”Steve竭力压抑着悲伤、愧疚，正如那个叫做Synthia的姑娘说的，如果他们要再错下去她就把Rumlow抢回去

“Brock，现在怎么样？”金发青年带着浓重的鼻音

“你好点了没？”棕色青年拿面巾纸捂住鼻子以下，让他的声音听起来像闷在口罩之后一样缥缈，但他们两个共同的反应就是有点东张西望，不敢与他对视一样

“还好吧，除了右腿没知觉以外……”叹了口气仿佛是穿越了一个世纪的叹息，他面向两个青年，曾经有着执着追求和热烈渴望的眼睛如此空洞。“没什么要命的伤势，我想回家调理就好了。”

“好，我们回家。”两个人谁都没有反对意见，Rumlow既不哭也不怒是平淡淡地说着要回家，回那个对他几乎是有名无实的家。Phillips先生曾经指责过他们，家，是他们最后的避风港。Rumlow也是家里的成员，不管他是不是犯过错，只要他改他还想归来他们就不能把他拒之门外

回去的路上，Phillips先生为他们叫了代驾，Steve和Bucky把Rumlow围在中间，一人握紧他一只手。这是双十分普通的手，但它们曾经为了他们两个染满鲜血

倒退10几年，在一个偏僻的小路边，一个少年身边站着两个孩子。他们一左一右地紧紧抓着少年的衣摆，两个男孩在颤抖而少年目露凶光，手里黑洞的枪口指着停在门口车门前站着的男人

“带我去这最近的警察局。”两个孩子细小手腕上有绳索捆绑过的勒痕，这是一起绑架，他就觉得带走弟弟们的人不太对劲所以他才一路追过来。针对于Shield家的，因为父亲的维护和平机构，当他闯进小屋时那个看守正向两个男孩展露他丑陋的下体，如果他再晚上一步不知会发生什么！Rumlow发疯一样冲着看守的脑袋抡着棍子，两个男孩只是缩在角落里哭喊着哥哥

“这两个小兔崽子……”枪声响起，男人倒在血泊里他死前还瞪大眼睛，他无法相信一个少年竟然敢开枪杀人

“不是小兔崽子，是我弟弟，走，上车！”那一夜车子弄得飞快却平稳，Rumlow发誓，他考驾照时都没这时开得让人想鼓掌

当时两双细小的手掌抓着少年略显宽大的手掌，时间流逝，当年修长的手掌更显有力、骨节分明，但明显大不过他们的手掌了

“Brock。”“Rumlow。”Steve和Bucky的声音同时响起

“嗯？”“换我们来护着你了。”一口同声，在离家之前他就护着他们。离家之后，他们误会他，他还是无悔地护着他们

“好。”袭击Bucky的人被Bucky全部缉捕归案，设计Steve的人也被Steve克制得死死的。他还想继续保护他们，但他已经拼尽全力燃烧自己保护他们了，现在，他无能为力了

“你们把Brock接回来了。”Phillips先生看着日渐苍白的Rumlow很伤心，以前是如此有追求精神的孩子，在他的梦想折翼之后自己也从高空跌落了。现在他无力地躺在Steve的怀抱里，更让Phillips心痛。“孩子，为什么总是要你承受这些？”

“我也不知道呀。”原本自信的笑容满是凄苦，是啊，为什么每次幸运都在他放弃之后向他敞开怀抱，讽刺得就像和那些照片一起回来的跳伞杂志

 

“好安静啊，你怎么也不看看书报或是电视？”Phillips先生走到客厅的沙发前，Rumlow果然坐在那里对着窗外发呆

“Steve和Bucky看得东西太深奥了，我又不太想看体育节目。”好吧，他看不起，至少在他克服这段打击之前是这样

“Phillips先生，Brock他怎么样了？”这两个小年轻已经有日子没有按时回家吃过饭了，从他们母亲走后他们哥哥回来然后变成这样之前，老人只是沉默地看着换衣的两个人。从外衣上抖落下来的寒气遇到暖气发出发烟，这让老人记起从前有一次这两混小子故意让Rumlow坐在门口石阶上冻了两天一夜，等到他第二天晚上回来时，那孩子身上都有了一层薄薄的雪雾

“还那样吧。”沉默许久，久到两个年轻人有点局促地期盼他能再说点什么时，“他现在连他最喜欢看的体育节目都不看了，只是对着窗子发呆。”

“那他好好吃东西了吗？”记忆里的小吃货Bucky可没这么问过别人

“都在那里。”揭开盖子，看到几乎没动过的食物两个年轻人沉默了，“你们呀，真应该多陪陪他，在没成这样之前。”

“那个红头发的女孩应该把他隐瞒的事告诉你们了吧？”老人的话让Steve和Bucky如被雷击中一样

“您都知道？”老人沉默地点头

“那也是我第一次看到他哭，你们哥哥他从来都不是感情外露的类型，但那次他真的让我看见他脆弱的一面。”金发青年的感觉没比老人好，他无力地坐在地上。“还有Bucky，你刚进入侦察队时。有次让毒蛇咬伤，也是Rumlow找了蛇毒血清救你，他差点自己回不来。”

“什么？他，从来，从来都没说过一点都没提过。”Bucky觉得自己的力量在一点点流逝，他根本没想到Rumlow会有多么艰难

“也许他是这世界上，除了你们父母外，对你们倾注最多爱的人了。”老人掏出手帕，抹了抹眼泪

原来这世上最爱你的人，也是你伤他最深的人。他们一直认为Rumlow离家这些年一直没回来过，也未曾看过他们，甚至忘了这个家。但他们不曾想过，Rumlow总是藏在不易发现的角落里，默默关注着他们的好他们的不好他们的一切

“你，还没睡吧？”“我们可以进来吧？”声音到了，人也到了两个人拧开了那扇他们有时间不碰的门锁

“嗯？你们？”被子下隆起的物体缓慢移动，Rumlow发红的眼睛和他们目光相交

“你别动太大！”Bucky冲刺过去，将Rumlow的上身揽进怀里，让他靠着自己

“Brock，我们一直有话想和你说.”“是呀，这些一直没说出口的话我们一定得说。”一前一后两个青年有力的拥抱，三个人的呼吸、心跳、体温重叠在一起，长久以来一直被独立的Rumlow竟然感到有些不能适应了

“如果是道歉，那你们最好别说。”他在努力挣扎出那个让他有点喘息不足的拥抱

“你已经不肯原谅我们了？”“能不能再奢望一次改正的机会？”这两个要变成橡皮糖一样的人粘住他不放手，没想过他们缠起人来也和排斥人一样的执着、固执

“因为我们是兄弟，就算变成这样我也不后悔我曾经为你们做过的！”他可不要他们的内疚，那样让他们改变态度那只是内疚和同情对谁都未必是好事，他宁可不要。“你们不要内疚，也不用可怜我！”

“不是内疚，更不是可怜。”Bucky火热的鼻息打在颈肩交接处

"我们爱你正如你爱我们。"首次，近距离地看着长大后的Steve流泪的蓝眼，身后Bucky不平衡的呼吸加在上渗入皮肤的温热泪滴，再大的苦和怨都无所遁形

“这么多年，你们不知道我多想回来，但无奈你们没一个人会接纳我。妈妈最先原谅我，但命运无情地带走了她。你们知道吗？我以为我会把遗憾带进坟墓。”这十几年的委屈、不甘、伤痛，仿佛在这一刻要倾诉干净。

“是说我今后不再孤独了吗？”他等待、盼望了十几年，说是为了这刻，不需要再一个人呆在角落里独自舔舐伤口

“今后我们三个在一起？”“Yes！”两个青年同时拥紧他，力量强大得想把他揉进身体，融进骨血。“今后一定不会让你独自一人。”温柔的细吻落在嘴唇上、颈肩上、耳根后，这夜，曾经冷清的床上被三个成年男人挤得满当。两个俊秀的青年挡在床的两侧，中间是个略瘦的男人，两个年轻人的脸都面向中间的男人。他们各自伸出一只手臂搂住中间的人，头分别扎在他两边的肩头，在相同的位置、不同的时间，曾经有两个男孩也这么睡在一个少年身边

 

“Steve、Bucky，最近Brock的精神状态还不错，看来你们真没少下功夫。”Phillips老人感叹，这两个小子终于也是长大了，不过成长的过程让他有点扼腕罢了

“Hi!Boys!那个是不是Brock!”老人指向一个在平台上吹风的黑发男人

“是啊。”“就是他。”轻风吹起男人半长的短发，那洒脱的样子就像重新起飞的雄鹰

“你们两个混小子！”老人拿起手杖左右开弓，一人梆了他们一下，“他坐在平台边缘上！”

“Shit!”两个青年果然迟钝地冲上了他家顶楼平台，老人双手按住手杖站定，这两个孩子天资聪颖，怎么到关键时刻就蠢得天人共愤

“Hi,Brock。Bucky和我，我们刚刚去购买了许多新鲜食材，我们一起研究做东西吃。”金发青年将怀里两在包食物材料轻轻放在地上，但他的眼光一直在男人身上

“Rumlow，这里风有些冲，我们回屋里去休息。”Bucky的笑脸里隐藏着惊恐，Rumlow的样子随时都有可能从平台边缘跌下去

“Guys，我有点想以前独自一人的时候了。”转动轮椅，他面朝平台的边缘。两个青年的心也都跟着他的动作高悬起来，只需轻轻一个动作，男人就会直接冲下平台

“Brock,我们才刚刚说过要三个人一起生活的，你不记得了？”Steve小心奕奕地接近

“我们还保证过不会再有人孤单，Rumlow?”另一边的Bucky也在悄悄地靠近

“喂！你们两要干什么！”悄无声息摸过来的Bucky和Steve一个抱住他双臂，一个搂住他双腿就这样把他抬了出来，轮椅在楼下寿终正寝了

“别想不开！”“我们下次出去前一定和你说！”“我只是想在这里透透气！”Rumlow连翻白眼都不想了，这两个傻子想什么呢！“我没有想自杀！”

“但是我们害怕，害怕一转眼你就消失了，并且再也不回来。”高大的青年们搂住他，用他们的身体把他挡得很严实。“真的怕。”

“Steve、Bucky。”被抱回床上休息的Rumlow突然叫住两个想退出的青年，“还记得我说过我爱这个生养我们的土地吗？”

“你好像说过它很漂亮。”对于这个说法，Bucky并不否认，这里的确是片美丽、富饶的土地

“你还说过，它给过你非常震撼的感觉。”Steve坐在床边，距离越近他越无法克制亲吻触摸Rumlow的欲望，他现在都想不通为什么之前他能拒他于千里之外？

“震撼？”Bucky不解，这片土地怎么来的震撼，他只把Rumlow没有知觉的腿放到自己腿上，很有手法地按摩

“也许你们当时太小了，小到记不得这事了。”期间Steve把他的手放在自己手里抚摸，“我和爸爸，带着你们一起玩过一次跳伞。只不过Bucky当时把我的运动服当成了手绢鼻涕眼泪一大把洗都洗不掉，而Steve你在落地后才想起来要哇哇大哭。”

“就是你包裹里那盘跳伞奇闻糗事？”Bucky的脸和那录影带的名字一样糗

“所以你们也许不知道从千尺的高空跳下来时，你曾经生活的那片广袤的土地，它或变成苍茫的绿或变成整齐的小格子。林立高耸的建筑物和人们也都渺小到忽略不计，而你身边飘散的云层像一层层上好的纱账，然后做着和气流相反的对抗运动。最后你会缓缓下降，一切开始清晰。你能看过高山河水，文明的建筑和忙碌但努力的人们，一切由笼统变得明析，每一次从高空跳下来都会觉得那是次新生，你会觉生命是如此让你震撼……”Rumlow沉默片刻，无力的声音透着绝望和疲惫。“梦想可以搁置，但是梦会继续，我想跳伞，Steve、Bucky，我还做着跳伞的梦……”Rumlow狠力拍击了自己死去一般的右腿，手腕马上被抓住纳入一只温暖的手掌里

“Sorry,Sorry……”两个青年一直在复重着Sorry，是他们的执念逼迫着Rumlow腰斩了自己的梦想，让它和它的主人一起坠落到钢铁丛林的城市里，最后变成泥土被沥青铺在平坦的柏油马路下面不留痕迹

“不要道歉，我在失去一切之后，还有你们。”他首次回吻了Steve，又主动接受了Bucky的亲吻。“你们还在。”

 

一年之后，两个长相迥异但帅气的男人和一个坐在轮椅上的男人出现夏威夷一个跳伞场地附近

“Bucky，帮我检查一下Brock的绑带都绑好了没？”两个青年人仔细地检查着每一根绑带

“Steve,现在你帮我也绑好，我要跟他一起从高空里跳下来。”Bucky为了能代替教练和Rumlow跳伞，他可没少下功夫

“你们不要这么担心，我从前都是一个人跳伞。”但两个年轻人一致坚持的眼神让他闭上嘴，空中Bucky结实的怀抱让Rumlow感觉那比绑绳还让他安心。他不曾想过，有这么一天，Bucky会和他一起从高空一跃而下分享着他的感觉，Steve用摄像器械记录下这让他们喜悦的每时每刻

家，是什么。它是有着爱你和你爱的人组成的一个不大不小的港湾，不管是你受伤了、疲惫了、还是发生什么不如意的事了，它都是你的避风港


End file.
